


Bad Things

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Plug, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Hostage Situations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slightly undertagged on purpose, Smoking, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, because apparently i live there now, flimsy excuse of a plot, short mention of peter having a thing for cotta
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Es war dunkel in der alten Lagerhalle. Nur in der Mitte warf eine einzelne Lampe einen kleinen Lichtkegel. Peter saß auf einem einfachen Stuhl und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Was hatte Skinny mit ihm vor? Peter hatte nichts getan, um ihn zu verärgern, sie waren an keinem Fall dran, der sie auch nur in die Nähe von Skinny geführt hatte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war Peter trotzdem an einen Stuhl gefesselt und Skinny ausgeliefert worden.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 8





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's like a punch to the face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202195) by [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls). 



> Vage inspiriert von crazywalls "It's like a punch to the face", because apparently I'm unable to read about Skinny being violent without my brain going "ngh sExy". Wer Plot sucht, ist hier nicht so ganz an der richtigen Stelle.  
> Die Frage nach dem consent ist etwas... dubios, wer sich nicht überraschen lassen will, darf am Ende nachgucken  
> Und, ich will ganz ehrlich sein, ich habs nicht noch mal Korrektur gelesen und übernehme keine Garantie für Qualität. Aber es hat sehr nachdrücklich danach verlangt, geschrieben zu werden.

_If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you_  
[Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello – Bad Things]

Es war dunkel in der alten Lagerhalle. Nur in der Mitte warf eine einzelne Lampe einen kleinen Lichtkegel. Sie hing ungewöhnlich tief, der Schirm war an den Seiten weit herunter gezogen, sodass der Rest des Raumes in Schwärze versank.

Es roch leicht modrig, nach Staub, und vielen Jahren Leerstand.

Peter saß auf einem einfachen Stuhl fast direkt unter der Lampe, neben einem kleinen Tisch, und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

Das grobe Seil scheuerte an seinen Handgelenken und die Stuhllehne war unangenehm hart in seinem Rücken. Er hatte bereits mehrfach versucht, seine gefesselten Hände zu befreien, doch wer immer ihn hierher verschleppt hatte, wusste, was er tat. Er bekam das Seil nicht zu fassen, und so, wie seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken gezwungen worden waren, konnte er auch nicht aufstehen, ohne sich selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Immer wieder lauschte er, doch für eine lange Weile hörte er nichts anderes als das leise Summen der Lampe. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was ihm wohl bevor stand.

Dann schlug eine Tür, das metallische Scheppern dröhnte durch den Raum, und Peter zuckte zusammen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Schwere Schritte näherten sich, gleichmäßig und selbstsicher hallten sie von den Wänden wider, und unwillkürlich machte sich eine nervöse Aufregung in Peters Magen breit.

Als Skinny in den fahlen Lichtschein trat, setzte Peters Herz einen Schlag aus. Er vergaß manchmal, wie verdammt _groß_ Skinny war, und die schwarze Lederjacke ließ ihn weniger hager aussehen als sonst. Der Ausläufer eines Tattoos schaute unter dem Kragen seines T-Shirts hervor, und er hatte einen abschätzigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Die Glut der Zigarette in seinem Mundwinkel leuchtete orange auf. Er sah… gefährlich aus, auf eine Weise, die Peter den Atem stocken ließ.

Für einen Moment blieb er einfach da stehen, am Rande des Lichtkegels, halb im Schatten verborgen, rauchte, und musterte Peter kalt.

Dessen Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Was hatte Skinny mit ihm vor? Peter hatte nichts getan, um ihn zu verärgern, sie waren an keinem Fall dran, der sie auch nur in die Nähe von Skinny geführt hatte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war Peter trotzdem an einen Stuhl gefesselt und Skinny ausgeliefert worden. Na gut, wie er hier gelandet war, das wusste er, aber das beantwortete noch lange nicht die Frage, was Skinny mit ihm anstellen würde.

Langsam kam Skinny auf ihn zu, ließ beiläufig die Kippe fallen ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie auszutreten. Die Stiefel machten ein dumpfes Geräusch auf dem Betonboden.

„Also, Schisser“, begann er mit einem ruhigen, kühlen Ton, bei dem sich die Härchen in Peters Nacken aufstellten, „Was suchst du hier?“

Er stand jetzt direkt vor Peter, sodass dieser zu ihm aufsehen musste. Der Geruch von Leder, Rauch und – zumindest bildete Peter sich das ein – darunter getrocknetem Blut stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Bitte, Skinny...“, setzte Peter an, ohne so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, was Skinny hören wollte…

Mit dem Handrücken versetzte Skinny ihm einen Schlag, der seine Ohren klingeln ließ. Offenbar hatte Skinny keine Absicht, sich zurück zu halten. 

„Spar dir das Betteln für später.“ Für einen Moment brach ein dreckiges Grinsen durch Skinny kühle Fassade, und Peter musste schlucken.

„Skinny, ich weiß wirklich nicht-“, versuchte Peter es erneut.

Diesmal schlug Skinny mit der Faust zu, und der Schmerz ließ Peter aufstöhnen. Bevor er sich davon erholen konnte, hatte Skinny schon erneut ausgeholt.

Peter hatte Skinny bisher nur selten so hemmungslos brutal erlebt, und im Kontrast mit dem immer noch ausdruckslosen Gesicht jagte es einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. 

Der dritte Schlag brachte den ganzen Stuhl aus dem Gleichgewicht, und Peter rechnete schon damit, sich auf dem kalten Boden wiederzufinden. Doch Skinnys Stiefel erwischte die Querleiste zwischen den Stuhlbeinen, und der Knall, als Skinny ihn wieder aufrecht brachte, hallte in Peters Kopf nach. Der Aufprall der Stuhlbeine auf den Beton schoss bis in seinen Nacken hinauf.

Anstatt erneut zuzuschlagen, oder Peter eine weitere Frage zu stellen, machte Skinny einen Schritt zurück und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Unwillkürlich beobachtete Peter ihn dabei wie er den Rauch einsog.

Die Atempause verschaffte Peter Zeit, ein Gefühl für die Schäden zu bekommen. Schmerz pochte in seiner Wange, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nichts ernsthaft beschädigt worden war. Etwas schien über sein Gesicht zu kriechen, und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er blutete.

„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, was du hier machst, Schisser?“, erkundigte Skinny sich. Inzwischen klang er nicht mehr so ungerührt, wie Peter feststellte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht-“

Wieder ließ Skinny ihn nicht ausreden. Grob griff er in Peters Haare, zerrte seinen Kopf zurück. So, wie Skinny über ihn gebeugt war, sah Peter nichts mehr außer ihm, nahm nichts anderes wahr als Skinnys übermächtige Präsenz und den ziehenden Schmerz in seiner Kopfhaut.

„Weißt du, so langsam geht mir die Geduld aus“, sagte Skinny leise, drohend.

Peters Augen blieben an der Glut der Zigarette hängen, die seinem Gesicht viel zu nahe gekommen war. Er konnte den Rauch riechen, der sich auf seine Atemwege zu legen schien und ihn beinahe würgen ließ.

„Was. Tust. Du. Hier?“, wiederholte Skinny langsam und deutlich, zog Peters Kopf mit jedem Wort ein bisschen mehr zurück, bis Peters Hals völlig überstreckt war und er nicht mal eine Antwort hätte geben können, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er sagen sollte.

Skinny schob die Zigarette mit der freien Hand wieder zwischen seine Lippen, griff dann hinter sich, doch Peter konnte nicht erkennen, wonach.

Im nächsten Augenblick presste sich kaltes Metall gegen seine Schläfe, und ihm blieb die Luft weg.

Beinahe sanft ließ Skinny die Mündung der Pistole über Peters Haut gleiten, über seinen Kiefer hinab bis dorthin, wo sein Puls hämmerte.

Für einen Moment ließ er die Waffe dort, ein Augenblick, der sich zwischen ihnen in die Länge zu ziehen schien. Dann zog Skinny die Pistole wieder hinauf zu Peters Schläfe, ließ sie dort gemächlich auf und ab gleiten.

Immer noch beobachtete Skinny ihn mit einem Fokus, bei dem sein Magen sich zusammenzog, sich hohl anfühlte. Als gäbe es nur sie beide auf der Welt, und Peter war sich unglaublich bewusst, wie ausgeliefert er Skinny war.

Er brauchte nur ein Wort zu sagen, dann würde Skinny aufhören, das wusste er. Aber er sprach es nicht aus.

Skinny setzte die Mündung gegen Peters Lippen, und es bedurfte nicht einmal eines Befehls, damit Peter den Mund öffnete. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut auf dem Metall – von der Wunde an seinem Kopf – und ein gepresstes Geräusch entschlüpfte ihm.

Noch ein wenig tiefer zwang Skinny den Lauf in seinen Mund, und ein hässliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Das kannst du, hm, Schisser?“, erkundigte er sich abfällig. Die Zigarette schien in seinem Mundwinkel geradezu festgeklebt zu sein. „Sollte mich eigentlich nicht überraschen.“

Er ließ Peters Haare los, rauchte augenscheinlich gelassen zuende, während er weiterhin ganz ruhig die Waffe zwischen Peters Lippen bewegte – rein und raus, rein und raus.

Vielleicht hätte Peter sich zurücklehnen können, der Pistole ausweichen, aber er bekam keinen Muskel dazu, sich tatsächlich zu rühren. 

Skinny ließ den Stummel fallen, trat ihn diesmal tatsächlich aus. Dann zog er die Pistole zurück, legte sie auf dem Tischchen neben Peter ab.

Im nächsten Moment packte er Peters Oberarm und zerrte ihn brutal auf die Füße. Irgendwie schaffte Peter es, der Bewegung zu folgen, ohne sich den Arm auszukugeln. Schmerz schoss durch seine Schulter und er stöhnte.

Noch ehe Peter sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, übte Skinny Druck auf ihn aus, anstatt zu ziehen, und Peters Knie protestierten, als sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machten.

Skinny ließ ihn los, und Peter konnte sich nur mit Mühe senkrecht halten. Mit den gefesselten Händen konnte er sich nicht abstützen, krümmte sich zusammen, damit er nicht einfach vornüber fiel.

Ein vergleichsweise beinahe sanfter Tritt in den Bauch brachte ihn dazu, sich schnell wieder aufzurichten.

Erneut stupste Skinny ihn mit dem Stiefel an, und Peter zwang sich, der implizierten Aufforderung zu folgen und aufzusehen.

Aus dieser Position wirkte Skinny noch übermächtiger als zuvor; sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer kalt und viel zu alt für ihn. Die Art, wie er Peter musterte, hinterließ ein flaues, hohles Gefühl in dessen Magen.

Für einen langen Moment herrschte Stille, nur durchbrochen von dem hintergründigen Summen der Lampe. Peter dachte darüber nach, ob er versuchen sollte, wegzulaufen, doch er machte sich nichts vor. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht mal schaffen, auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Ich glaube, aus dieser Perspektive gefälltst du mir am besten“, stellte Skinny schließlich mit einem dreckigen Unterton fest. Gelassen schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Letzte Chance, Schisser. Sag mir, warum du hier bist. Oder ich muss andere Mittel einsetzen.“

„Ich hab doch gesagt...“, setzte Peter an, die Stimme heiser.

Schneller als er gucken konnte, nahm Skinny die Rechte wieder aus der Tasche und versetzte ihm eine weitere Ohrfeige.

Es lag einiges an Wucht dahinter, und wenn Skinny ihn nicht an der Schulter gepackt und mit eisernem Griff festgehalten hätte, wäre er vermutlich einfach zur Seite umgekippt.

Sobald er sein Gleichgewicht zurück erlangt hatte, ließ Skinny ihn wieder los. 

„Dann eben anders“, stellte Skinny leise fest, und das machte Peter mehr Angst, als wenn er gebrüllt hätte.

Langsam öffnete Skinny den Knopf seiner Jeans, zog den Reißverschluss herunter.

Es war eindeutig, was er vorhatte.

Vielleicht sollte Peter ihn bitten, es nicht zu tun, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ebenso wenig, wie er die Augen abwenden konnte. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich die trockenen Lippen, als Skinny die Hand in seine Hose schob.

Offenbar machte die ganze Situation Skinny ziemlich an. Das sollte ihn nicht wirklich überraschen, dachte Peter, schließlich war Skinny schon immer ein sadistischer Bastard gewesen.

„Mund auf“, befahl Skinny, und Peter dachte nicht einmal daran, sich zu widersetzen.

Folgsam öffnete er den Mund, Skinny grub eine Hand in seine Haare, dirigierte seinen Kopf. Und Peter ließ es einfach geschehen.

„Und schön auf die Zähne aufpassen“, warnte Skinny ihn. Sein Ton deutete an, was er sonst tun würde. „Aber damit kennst du dich ja bestimmt aus, hm?“

Die Demütigung ließ Peters Wangen heiß werden, zuckte wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch seinen Körper.

Skinny bestimmte den Rhythmus, ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, presste seinen Schwanz tief in Peter Kehle. Die Augen geschlossen konzentrierte Peter sich einfach darauf, nicht zu würgen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, gelegentlich Luft zu holen, doch Skinny wusste genau, wie weit er gehen konnte, bevor es zu viel für Peter wurde.

Mit schmerzhaft festem Griff in Peters Haaren nahm Skinny sich einfach, was er wollte, und Peter hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er war ihm komplett ausgeliefert, völlig hilflos, und bei der Erkenntnis drehte sich alles um ihn.

„Oh ja, das machst du wirklich gut, Schisser“, stellte Skinny fest, die Stimme rau, und unwillkürlich schluckte Peter um ihn. Das brachte ihm ein leises Stöhnen ein.

Einen langen Moment später zerrte Skinny seinen Kopf zurück. Peter hustete, sein Hals schmerzte ein wenig.

„Bitte-“, brachte er hervor, ohne zu wissen, wie der Satz weitergehen sollte.

Beinahe sanft fuhr Skinny mit den Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand über Peters Lippen, und diese Geste brachte ihn mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht, als alles zuvor.

„Bitte, Skinny, bitte...“, wiederholte Peter leise.

Ein arrogantes Grinsen legte sich auf Skinnys Gesicht, der seltsame Moment war vorbei. „Ich weiß grad nicht worum du bettelst“, stellte er zufrieden fest, „Soll ich aufhören oder weitermachen, hm?“ Ohne Peter Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen, fuhr er fort: „Ich seh doch, dass du drauf stehst, wenn ich dir wehtue.“

Wie um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, zog er erneut an Peters Haaren, und Peter stöhnte. Er gab sich gar keine Mühe mehr, es zu verbergen. Denn natürlich hatte Skinny Recht – er kämpfte gegen seine Erregung, seit Skinny in den Lichtkegel getreten war.

Abschätzig sah Skinny ihn von oben herab an. „Du bist ne kleine Schlampe, Schisser“, sagte er leise, „Und wie eine brave kleine Schlampe wirst du jetzt schön die Beine für mich breit machen.“

Peter brachte nur ein williges Nicken zustande. Die Worte machten kurzen Prozess mit seinen höheren Gehirnfunktionen.

Mit einem gefährlich zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ließ Skinny seine Haare los, umfasste stattdessen Peters Oberarm und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. 

Kurz musterte er Peter von oben bis unten, dann sagte er: „Ich würde die Fesseln ja losmachen, aber ich glaube, das hast du noch nicht verdient.“

Einen Augenblick schien er nachzudenken, dann wies er Peter an: „Zieh die Schuhe aus.“

Plötzlich war Peter sehr froh darüber, vorhin nur schnell in seine Turnschuhe geschlüpft zu sein. Die konnte er ohne Probleme einfach abstreifen. 

Skinny kickte sie beiseite, dann öffnete er Peters Jeans, schob sie mit der Boxershorts herunter. Auf seine Aufforderung trat Peter aus den Sachen. 

Vermutlich sollte Peter sich dafür schämen, dass er hart war, doch der zufriedene Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht hatte eher den gegenteiligen Effekt.

Skinny trat hinter ihn, Peter wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, und Skinnys Hand glitt zwischen seine Beine.

Ein scharfes Einatmen verriet Skinnys Überraschung. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben.

„Na, na“, machte er mit gesenkter Stimme, „Was haben wir denn hier?“

Gezielt drückte er gegen den Plug, der sich tief in Peter bewegte und ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ. Beinahe hätten seine Beine unter ihm nachgegeben.

„Hast dich vorbereitet, bevor du hergekommen bist, was?“, flüsterte Skinny ihm zu. Offenbar gefiel ihm die unerwartete Entwicklung. „War das dein Plan, Schisser? Die Beine breit zu machen in der Hoffnung, dass ich dich dann gehen lasse?“

Auch wenn Peter sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Skinny nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, brachte er etwas hervor, aus dem man mit gutem Willen zumindest die Worte „ja“, „bitte“ und „Skinny“ heraushören konnte.

Skinny lachte abfällig, aber selbst in seinem etwas abgelenkten Zustand bemerkte Peter, dass er nicht mehr so gelassen klang, wie er es vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte.

Noch einmal drückte er gegen das Spielzeug, und diesmal hätte Peter sich wirklich fast auf den Knien wiedergefunden. 

Im nächsten Moment zog Skinny es heraus, ließ es einfach zu Boden fallen, wo es feucht glänzend liegen blieb. Die plötzliche Leere war nicht unbedingt angenehm, aber Peter versuchte, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Skinny entfernte sich von ihm, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen, doch Peter blieb, wo er war.

Erst, als Skinny sagte: „Komm her, Schisser“, drehte er sich um. 

Breitbeinig und selbstgefällig thronte Skinny auf dem einfachen Stuhl, hatte von irgendwoher ein Kondom gezaubert, und winkte Peter auffordernd näher.

Mit trockenem Mund betrachtete Peter ihn einen Moment zu lang.

„Wirds bald?“, herrschte Skinny ihn an, die Stimme plötzlich wieder kalt, und der Ton machte mehr mit Peter, als er zugeben würde.

Hastig machte er zwei Schritte zu Skinny hinüber, der seine Hand noch ein, zwei Mal an seinem Schwanz auf und ab gleiten ließ, bevor er sie wegnahm und Peter zunickte. Das dreckige Grinsen war zurück auf seinem Gesicht, als er sagte: „Du weißt ja, wie man das macht.“

Mit den gefesselten Händen kostete es Peter einige Konzentration, sich richtig zu positionieren. Er konnte sich nicht abstützen, nicht an Skinny festhalten. Offenbar war dessen Geduld auch schon ihrem Ende nahe, denn mit einem fast schon resignierten Geräusch packte er Peters Hüfte und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

Der Stuhl wackelte ein wenig, aber mit den Stiefeln fest auf dem Boden verhinderte Skinny, dass sie umkippten.

Seine Finger drückten sicherlich blaue Flecken in Peters Haut, als er ihn wieder ein Stück in die Höhe zog, sich dann langsam in ihn schob.

Skinny war größer als das Spielzeug, und das fast schmerzhafte Ziehen ließ Peter aufstöhnen.

Er konnte sehen, wie Skinny kurz die Augen schloss, mit einem genüsslichen „Oh ja“ langsam ausatmete, und es tat gut, zu wissen, dass das hier Skinny mindestens so sehr erregte wie ihn.

„Na komm, beweg dich, Schlampe“, brachte Skinny hervor, versetzte Peter einen Klaps um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, und so gut es ging, begann Peter sich vorsichtig zu heben und wieder auf Skinny sinken zu lassen. 

Es war nicht leicht, die Hände hinter dem Rücken konnte Peter nur mit Mühe den Gegendruck aufbauen, den er brauchte, doch der feste Griff, den Skinny noch immer um seine Hüfte hatte, half ein wenig. 

Peters Augen huschten zu der Pistole auf dem kleinen Tisch hinüber. Offenbar folgte Skinny seinem Blick, denn im nächsten Augenblick grinste er dreckig und griff nach der Waffe.

Das kalte Metall der Mündung presste sich in die weiche Haut unter Peters Kinn und er vergaß für einen Moment, zu atmen. 

„Das gefällt dir, hm?“, murmelte Skinny, und Peter bekam nur ein Nicken zustande.

Fast brutal hielt Skinny den Rhythmus aufrecht, stieß tief in Peter, zwang seinen Kopf mit der Waffe unter seinem Kinn in den Nacken, bis Peter kaum noch das Gleichgewicht halten konnte.

„Du bist mir ausgeliefert, Shaw“, stellte Skinny rau fest, „Selbst wenn Cotta jetzt hier rein marschiert käme, eine Runde mit deinem süßen Arsch würde ihn bestimmt davon überzeugen, dass er nichts gesehen hat.“

_Der_ Gedanke ließ Peter nur umso lauter stöhnen, und so, wie Skinny leise lachte, wusste er ganz genau, was er tat.

Doch nicht nur Peter schien langsam aber sicher den Fokus zu verlieren, Skinny klang bereits atemlos, erhöhte das Tempo. Im nächsten Moment klapperte die Pistole auf den Tisch, stattdessen schloss Skinny die Hand um Peters Schwanz, was diesem erneutes Stöhnen entlockte.

Peters Atem kam in schnellen, hastigen Zügen, fast im Gleichklang mit Skinnys Stößen.

„Na komm“, presste Skinny hervor. „sei – _fuck_ – sei ne gute Schlampe.“

Peter hatte das Gefühl, er müsste jeden Moment explodieren, so verdammt erregt war er. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, schmeckte Blut, kam mit einem erstickten Geräusch. 

Hart zerrte Skinny seine Hüfte herab, presste so tief in ihn, wie es ihm möglich war, dann konnte Peter spüren, wie Skinny in ihm pulsierte, hörte das raue, kehlige Stöhnen, das mit Skinnys Höhepunkt einherging.

Keuchend ließ Peter den Kopf auf Skinnys Schulter fallen, atmete den vertrauten Geruch des Leders ein. Sein Freund schloss die Arme um ihn, und für einen langen Moment saßen sie einfach nur da.

Schließlich löste Skinny vorsichtig Peters Fesseln, betrachtete besorgt die Rötungen an seinen Handgelenken; eine Stelle, an der das Seil die Haut aufgescheuert hatte.

„War das zu eng?“, hakte er nach, und Peter schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Es war absolut perfekt“, gestand er, und zog Skinny in einen Kuss.

Langsam half Skinny ihm von seinem Schoß, grub eine Packung Taschentücher aus seiner Hosentasche, und mit trägen Bewegungen machten sie sich sauber. Peter sammelte seine Klamotten auf und zog sich wieder an.

Dann tastete er seine Wange ab, in der immer noch dumpf der Schmerz pulsierte.

„Du hast gesagt, es soll echt wirken“, verteidigte Skinny sich unwillkürlich, „Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich nicht zurück halten.“

Irgendwie war es süß, dass Skinny sich offenbar Sorgen machte. „Ich weiß“, bestätigte Peter mit einem Lächeln. 

Er hatte schon immer etwas dafür übrig gehabt, wenn unter Skinnys großspurigem Auftreten kalt und stählern hervorblitzte, wer er hätte werden können, wenn er sich nach seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt _nicht_ auf den richtigen Weg zurück gezwungen hätte. Die Gewalt und die Gefahr zogen Peter wie magisch an.

Entsprechend zufrieden war er gewesen, als Skinny sich auf seinen halb im Scherz dahingesagten Vorschlag mit dem Rollenspiel eingelassen hatte.

„Können wir das irgendwann noch mal machen?“, wollte Peter vorsichtig wissen. 

Skinny grinste. „Aber nur, wenn ich dann ein Messer benutzen darf.“

Lachend verdrehte Peter die Augen. „Du und dein Messer, ey.“

Aber die Vorstellung war wirklich nicht schlecht, also würde er sich defintiv nicht beschweren.

Skinnys Blick fiel auf das Spielzeug, dass immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Er sammelte es auf, wischte es nachlässig ab, grinste dann zu Peter hinüber. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die ganze Zeit das Ding im Arsch hattest.“

Ungeniert zuckte Peter mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Bock zu auf große Vorbereitung hast. Deswegen dachte ich, ich erledige das für dich.“

Es war eine spontane Idee gewesen, und er war sich wirklich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, wie Skinny reagieren würde – vor allem nicht, wie er es in ihre Szene einbauen wollte, aber die Überlegung, ihnen ein paar Feinheiten zu ersparen, hatte überwogen.

Als Skinny nichts erwiderte, sagte Peter: „Gibs zu, du fandest es geil.“

Skinny lachte. „Natürlich fand ich das geil.“

Er legte es neben der Waffe auf den kleinen Tisch ab, ehe er Peter an sich zog und ihn küsste.

„Na komm, lass uns langsam verschwinden“, sagte er dann, „Bevor Cotta doch noch hier auftaucht.“

Peter stöhnte resigniert. „Das war übrigens nicht fair!“, beschwerte er sich, während er Skinny zu dessen Rucksack folgte, den der an der Seitenwand der Halle abgestellt hatte. „Ich hätte dir nie davon erzählen sollen!“

Skinnys Lachen war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist ein Rollenspiel. Es war (fast) alles vorher abgesprochen.  
> Ich wollte mal sehen, ob ich euch in die Irre führen kann xD


End file.
